Love starts at the heart part two Niley Story
by ballet103
Summary: read first one


Love starts from the Heart Part two

Nick's POV

I walked up to Miley after Nicole left and grabbed her arm and yanked her into my office. She kept saying "Ow" I let it go.

"What in the hell?"

"I told her but I didn't say you were the dad!"

Oh my god the way she was sitting on my desk made me want he so bad. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"What do you say, we make another one…"

"But.. Nicole…"

"I didn't love her anyway…I love you." I started to kiss her neck.

It brought back the thought of our child. The one we created. Why? Why did some douche have to push her down the stairs? So, that made us fall out of love, I want her back. She didn't want to look at me, she didn't seem to into it.

"Sorry, I need to stay with Nicole."

" Okay…" she said sounding sad.

"Why are you sad?" I said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I am sad because you're my everything. You always will be, it's just your engaged. I love you to death…always will…"

"Lets be friends with benefits." I suggested and interrupted her.

"I don't know if that is a good idea…"

"It is a good idea." Being the boss of this company, I laid her down on my desk and kissed her neck. I was searching for her sweet spot.

"No…not now….go to the Roxy Club tonight."

"Alright. See you later sexy." I smirked. She'll be all sexy and hot!

I showed up at the Roxy. I looked all around for her. I found her at the bar and she was drinking like crazy. I walked up to her and pulled her away from the guy flirting with her. She was extremely wasted. I stood her up and her dress was really short. I started to get a boner, and I gently pulled her into the bathroom trying to hide it.

"Give me a kiss." She said leaning in.

"No Miley."

She was crazy I took her home. I took her to my penthouse and laid her down on my bed. I just stared at her as she fell asleep. She was so peaceful. I knew this was girl that I wanted to spend my entire life with. What's not to love about her? She is drop dead gorgeous, she is nice, caring, a big hand in the community, the All- American girl. She is the one for me and I knew it. The hardest part about this was figuring out how to end it with Nicole and letting her down gently. She has done me no wrong, yet I will hurt her so bad. I just knew Miley was the one. I pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek. I loved this girl and I love her to death. The day we lost our daughter was what tore us apart.

Our daughter was a total accidental pregnancy. We were young just turned sixteen barely of that just of the border of fifteen. She was six months pregnant when some douche punched her in the stomach and pushed her down the stairs. As hard as it was for us, we decided to go back to friends. Our parents said the second the baby was born we had to have a home, baby care stuff, and enough money to pay for hospital bills. Her parents haven't been able to look at her the same ever since she got pregnant. I felt bad because she didn't even want to have sex. I pressured her and she protected me by not telling about me pressuring her. She was a good person. She was a very good specially talented girl. She even had a lot going for her. Then when she lost the baby she was heart broken. She cried for at least a month and she said "No baby ever deserved to die." God this girl was amazing. She puts everybody else before her and she puts her needs last. At first this whole break up idea killed her inside and she did what I thought was best and what I wanted. She put her wants and needs last. Well, not tonight. She wanted to drink and indeed she did. She needs to do what she wants for a change and I am proud of her for that.

She woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom and she threw up. I held her hair back. Got to love being wasted! However, she was the girl I loved and nothing would ever change that. Damn it, I said that about Nicole but I have known Miley since the age of four. She helped me build my very first sand castle. I loved her to death. I lightly kissed her neck and stroked her hair.

"Baby girl, I'll be right back." I said feeling bad she was all sick. I called Nicole and told her to meet me at Olive Garden. I'm going to break of this engagement for the better or the worst.

Can I have five reviews? So far I got two! Yay! Thank you! My first story. I tried to make it long and reach 1,000 words. Sadly, I only had 857. 5 reviews for next please. Thanks guys!


End file.
